


Ghen tị

by MeggiMed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggiMed/pseuds/MeggiMed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond nghe danh Merlin Ma-thuật qua lời Galahad – Một điệp viên nên được trang bị như thế mới phải chứ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghen tị

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538262) by [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). 



> Many thanks to beaubete and her beautiful writing. Wish you all the best luck.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

James gặp Harry lần đầu tiên tại bên sườn một tòa nhà ba mươi tầng tại Abu Dhabi; và thành thật mà nói, khoảnh khắc đó nên gọi là sự ngưỡng mộ vô hạn và sự ghen tị vô bờ bến từ ánh nhìn đầu tiên. Bộ Âu phục trang nhã – đồ của Bond mang phong cách hiện đại hơn, và cũng thời trang hơn một chút -, cái đầu tinh tế sắc sảo như một ly Dry Martini, và có đâu đó sự hoang dã trong nụ cười kín kẽ khi họ nhận ra phần “con” trong lớp da người của kẻ đối diện; tất cả những điều đó làm anh thấy thích người đàn ông này ngay lập tức. Bond sẽ đưa tay ra trước nếu cả hai người họ đang không bám lơ lửng trên vách tường lộng gió này; cái bắt tay đành phải đợi ngay sau khi họ đặt chân vào tấm thảm bên trong tòa nhà vậy. Thế rồi anh cầm lấy dụng cụ cắt kính của Harry – trông không khác gì một chiếc kẹp cravat hiệu Savile Row bình thường – và rờ rẫm nó một cách đầy thèm khát.

“Một tác phẩm nghệ thuật, phải không?” Harry hỏi.

“Tuyệt hảo.” Bond gật đầu. “Tôi có thể…? Tôi tin là kỹ thuật viên bên tôi có thể tái tạo được—“

Harry tỏ vẻ hối lỗi, “Xin lỗi, nhưng không thể được. Tôi thì không thành vấn đề, anh biết đấy, nhưng vị ấy nhà chúng tôi không thích bị sao chép mẫu thiết kế.”

“Tôi hiểu. Anh không cần phải nghĩ nhiều đâu.” Bond miễn cưỡng đồng ý. Vì tình bạn sau này, anh thậm chí đã cố gắng không thó cái kẹp cravat khi rời đi, dù rằng đúng là anh có lén chụp lại hình dáng chiếc bao súng có khả năng bám nép vào dưới cánh tay. Coi như là hòa.

 

::

 

 

Anh phải kiềm chế lắm mới không dẩu môi trước bộ trang bị không thể nhạt nhẽo hơn, thế mà Q còn không thèm để anh vào mắt.

“Tôi không biết chất nổ được coi là trang bị thiết yếu đấy, 007 ạ.” Q lạnh nhạt nói. “Trên thực tế, nếu xét tới việc nhiệm vụ lần này vô cùng nhạy cảm, người ta hẳn sẽ cho rằng những thứ đó sẽ chẳng mang lại ích lợi gì.”

“Giờ cậu nói ra câu đó rồi thì lần này tôi sẽ cần tới nó cho xem.” Bond lầm bầm.

“Anh sẽ xoay xở được thôi.”

Và thế là, quả nhiên, Bond lại thấy mình trong tình thế bị kẻ địch phát hiện, kẹt cứng giữa hai băng nhóm khủng bố và một bức tường xi măng. Có tiếng lạch cạch của một chiếc móc khóa thép, một tiếng rít nhẹ của dây chuyên dụng trượt qua vòng đai nịt, và rồi tiếng đế giày da lặng lẽ vỗ lên mặt đất.

“James, rất vui được gặp lại anh.”

“Galahad.”

“Tôi đã nói với anh rồi, xin hãy gọi là Harry. Điều gì đã mang anh tới mảnh đất Hanam đầy nắng  này?” Harry hỏi. Người đàn ông rút chiếc hộp thuốc lá bằng bạc mỹ miều của mình từ túi áo ngực, mời Bond một cây trước khi tự đưa một điếu thuốc lên môi.

“Cảm tạ.” Bởi vì hẳn nhiên chiếc bật lửa mạ vàng xinh đẹp kia là một trái lựu đạn. Hẳn nhiên rồi, phần thân cũng phải được chạm khắc tinh tế với những họa tiết thanh lịch và cổ điển. Hẳn nhiên rồi, bởi vì cuộc đời của James Bond là như vậy đấy. “Trông đẹp đấy.” Bond nói vu vơ.

“Pháp sư lừng danh Merlin mà.” Harry gật đầu.

“Trang bị cơ bản?” Bond hỏi, lục túi áo tìm diêm. Harry vung tay lia chiếc bật lửa về phía bức tường xi măng, rồi nghiêng mình châm thuốc, nơi bàn tay Bond khum khum giữ ngọn lửa diêm khỏi luồng khí áp từ vụ nổ. Hai điếu thuốc vẫn cháy đều, ngay cả khi áo khoác của bọn họ bay phần phật theo luồng gió. “Và giấy cuốn thuốc giữ lửa.” Thật khó để che đi phần nào sự ghen tị lồ lộ trong giọng nói.

“Thứ này khá hữu ích.”

“Cũng khá.” Bond trả lời, khô khốc.

 

::

 

“Harry được có một cái.” Bond nói - chưa tới mức rên rỉ nỉ non, nhưng cũng gần như thế. Q đảo mắt. 

“Harry,” Q lặp lại cái tên, không chút hứng thú, “Bên kế toán?” 

“Các cơ quan khác trang bị cho đặc vụ tốt hơn nhiều.” 

Trong một khoảng khắc, không thấy Q đáp lại, Bond tự hỏi liệu vừa rồi mình có thực sự xúc phạm cậu ta không. Thế rồi Q dụi mắt, ngáp dài, “Vẫn cái bài ca cũ rich ấy hả Bond? Xin lỗi, dạo này tình hình nhà tôi không được thuận lợi cho giấc ngủ lắm.” 

“Có em bé mới sinh?” Bond hỏi, sự tò mò làm mục tiêu ban đầu tạm thời bị gạt sang một bên. 

“Đừng có hỏi câu ngớ ngẩn vậy.” 

“Vậy là có rắc rối với Phu nhân ở nhà?” Bond tự tin rút ra kết luận. 

Q nhìn anh. Cuối cùng cũng nói: “Đó không phải việc của anh. Nhưng không phải. Phu quân nhà tôi và tôi vẫn tốt, cảm ơn.” 

“Vậy thì...?” Bond hỏi dồn; mà mục đích chòng ghẹo cho Q ửng cả hai má cũng to ngang ngửa sự quan tâm chân thành của anh đối với đời tư của vị Quartermaster. Mặt Q hồng hồng. 

“Phu quân nhà tôi và tôi vẫn tốt, anh Bond.” Cậu ta nghiêm nghị lặp lại. 

Phải mất thêm một giây sau Bond mới ngấm được hàm ý của Q, và khi ngấm rồi, nụ cười gian xảo trên mặt Bond làm Q càng thêm phần tự mãn. “Lại thế cơ chứ!” Bond nói. “Vậy thì xin chúc mừng cậu.” 

“Một công việc được hoàn thành tốt cũng có thể coi như một phần thưởng rồi.” Q trả lời, vùi đầu vào màn hình máy tính. Bond huýt sáo tán thưởng, và vệt hồng trên mặt Q lan lên tận chóp tai cậu chàng. 

“Cũng ghê gớm đấy.” 

Mặt Q như sắp cháy tới nơi. “Tôi có thể giúp gì anh nữa không, 007?” 

“Cái đó là mìn cầm tay.” Bond vội vã nhắc lại. 

“Ngoài thứ đó, tôi có thể giúp gì anh nữa không, Bond?” 

“Mạ vàng. Chạm khắc nữa.” 

“Biến đi, đồ quỷ.” 

 

:: 

 

“Ông ấy chết rồi.” Galahad mới này trẻ hơn, thô tháp hơn, mang trong mình sự bạo lực quyến rũ như người tiền nhiệm của mình. Cậu ta có đôi mắt của một con thú bị thương. 

“Thật đáng tiếc. Ông ấy là một người đàn ông tốt.” Bond đáp một cách chân thành. 

“Phải không?” Galahad trả lời cụt lủn, nhưng Bond chẳng rõ đó là vì lý do tình cảm hay do cậu ta đã kiệt sức. Xác chết bao quanh họ, vài cái xác vẫn còn mang vết thương bốc khói xanh độc trên da thịt; tay Galahad vẫn siết chặt mảnh tơi tả còn sót lại của chiếc giày oxford xinh đẹp, lưỡi dao dài ba phân vẫn trồi ra trên mũi giày. Cậu ta vẫn không ngừng run rẩy – là adrenaline. 

Bond đưa một tay ngăn cậu ta lại, trên tay mời một điếu thuốc như tặng vật cầu hòa. “Thật sự đấy. Harry là một người tốt, và một điệp vụ xuất sắc.” 

“Phải.” Galahad đáp, giọng nói nhẹ hơn hẳn. Sự căng thẳng dần thoát khỏi thân hình cậu ta, thay vào đó là sự cao ngạo lãnh đạm. Bond chỉ nhìn khi cậu ta rút ra một cây bút và xoay nó giữa những ngón tay, trầm ngâm và lơ đãng. 

“Galahad-“ Bond bắt chuyện. 

“Là Eggsy.” 

Eggsy. Anh mỉm cười, và nụ cười đáp lại của Eggsy có chút méo mó. “James Bond.” Anh đáp, bắt lấy tay Eggsy. 

“Nãy anh đã nói rồi.” Giọng nói của Eggsy đã dần ổn định, đau thương đẩy về trong và tự tin quay trở lại. Cậu ta rồi cũng sẽ là một điệp vụ xuất sắc. 

“Có những điều đáng được nhắc tới nhiều lần.” 

“—mà lão già chỗ anh không cho anh thứ gì giống thế này à?” Eggsy hỏi, vẫy vẫy chiếc giày trên tay. Bond chặc lưỡi. 

 

::

 

Cũng chưa đến mức có thể gọi là giận dỗi, nhưng mà Bond cũng không tới nỗi không nhận ra hành vi của mình không khác một đứa bé năm tuổi là mấy. Q chả thèm để ý tới anh, thay vào đó còn có vẻ hưởng thụ quãng thời gian bị bơ trong khi Bond chuẩn bị chạm mức nổi cơn tam bành. 

“Thứ đó làm tan chảy cả mạch máu của bọn chúng. Mạch máu đó! Làm tan hết luôn!” Bond lặp lại lần thứ một vạn. 

Q còn không thèm liếc lên lấy một cái. “Đã biết.” 

“Tôi muốn có nó. Tôi muốn một cái.” 

“Không.” 

“Tôi sẽ đào ngũ.” Bond đe dọa, con át chủ bài này anh đã để dành làm biện pháp cuối cùng. Q cuối cùng cũng chịu ngẩng mặt lên, có vẻ giật mình. 

“Chỉ vì một cái bút ấy hả?” 

“Galahad còn rất ấn tượng với các kỹ năng của tôi trong lần hợp tác vừa rồi đấy nhé.” Bond bồi thêm một cách tự mãn. 

Q cười khẩy. Không ổn rồi. “Galahad mới hai mươi tư tuổi. Cậu ta vẫn còn cho rằng Jack Bauer mới là “siêu ngầu”. Bao giờ anh hỏi thử về con chó của cậu ta mà xem.” 

“Thật ấy hả?” Tiết lộ mới này làm Bond không khỏi ngạc nhiên, làm anh quên mất mạch câu chuyện trong một giây lát. “Còn trẻ vậy thôi sao? Cũng có chút ấn tượng đấy. Vì sao chúng ta không thu cậu ta?” 

“Khi cậu ta bỏ ngang bên Hải quân, chúng ta đã đóng hồ sơ về cậu ta rồi.” Q nói, mắt quay về màn hình điện thoại. “Cậu ta tuột khỏi lỗ hổng của hệ thống.” 

“Cậu ta bỏ ngang Hải quân? Tôi nghĩ chắc tôi không nên để bụng chuyện này đâu nhỉ.” Bond ậm ừ. “Nhưng làm sao cậu biết được mấy chuyện này?” 

Q nhìn anh có chút coi thường. “Trách nhiệm của tôi là phải biết nhiều chuyện, không phải sao?” 

“Ừ thì là vậy.” Bond gật đầu. 

“Thì là vậy.” Q dứt điểm. 

“Tôi vẫn muốn có một cây.” 

“Khó đấy.” 

“Eggsy gọi cậu là lão già.” Bond bảo cậu ta, chủ yếu là để chọc tức cậu ta một cách trẻ con mà thôi. Thế nhưng thay vào đó, Q lại có vẻ bị tổn thương. 

“Cái gì!” Trông cậu ta như thể vừa bị cho một cái tát. “Thằng nhóc đó! Tôi còn cho rằng cậu ta cũng khá thích tôi cơ đấy.” 

“Cậu biết cậu ta?” Bond ngạc nhiên. 

“Chủ nhật nào cậu ta chẳng phải tới nhà tôi ăn tối chứ!” Một suy nghĩ chợt lóe qua đầu Bond––“Là Phu quân nhà cậu?” Nếu là tại anh làm cho cậu ta bất hòa với bạn đời–– 

“Không phải.” Q ngay lập tức sửa lời. “Hoàn toàn không. Hừ hừ, nghĩ đã thấy ghê. Hoàn toàn không phải tuýp người tôi thích.” 

“Ừ thì.” Bond nói. “Chỉ cho chắc thôi.” 

Q thở dài. “Xem chừng anh có vẻ trung thành và kiên trì với sự nghiệp đảo lộn trật tự giữa đời tư và công việc của tôi, đã vậy thì tới ăn tối vào Chủ nhật này đi. Cứ coi như là cơ hội duy nhất của anh để dòm ngó cho đã đời đi vậy.” 

“Cậu vào bếp hả?” 

“Đừng có được thể mà quá trớn, Bond.” 

 

::

 

Nhà Q là một căn nhà nhỏ xinh cách bến tàu Whitechapel không xa; từ bên ngoài nhìn vào ngôi nhà không có vẻ gì là đặc biệt, nhưng chiếc máy quét võng mạc gắn ngay cổng nói lên một sự thật khác hẳn. 

“Đừng nhìn vào máy quét, Bond, trừ khi anh muốn bị mù. Bấm chuông như một người khách bình thường đi, đồ nghiệp dư.” Q cáu kỉnh gắt trên loa, và rồi một tiếng ngâm cất lên trước khi anh nghe tiếng vận hành nặng nề khi khóa cửa tháo mở. 

Một người đàn ông khoảng tuổi Bond đứng bên cửa; Bond há hốc miệng nhìn anh tay lau tay vào chiếc tạp dề và bước sang một bên nhường đường. Khi anh ta cất tiếng, đó là giọng Scotland dày và đặc: “Đã vậy thì xin mời vào; nếu không cậu ấy sẽ giật điện anh vì cứ đứng mãi trên bậu cửa đó.” 

Q chắc chắn sẽ làm thế. Suy nghĩ này xốc anh về với thực tại một lần nữa, và Bond theo sát người đàn ông vào trong nhà, quá choáng váng để có thể quan sát kỹ lưỡng những đồ nội thất mang phong cách của thế kỷ trước. Người đàn ông này không phải là một cậu trẻ như những gì anh tưởng tượng về người đó của Q; anh ta vững chãi và trầm lặng, đôi mắt thông thái. Không rõ vì sao, anh ta gợi cho Bond nghĩ về Q của hai mươi năm nữa, và ý tưởng này làm anh cảm thấy kỳ quái không để đâu cho hết, cho tới khi họ vào tới nhà bếp và người đàn ông cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn lên khóe môi Q. 

“Anh lo tiếp cái này đi, không em làm cháy bây giờ.” Q nói, đẩy chiếc nồi nặng chịch về tay của người đàn ông, và anh ta chỉ bật cười. 

“Mới được năm phút thôi.” Anh ta nói. Bond có thể nghe thấy rõ tình cảm của họ dành cho nhau. Q có bạn đời – bạn đời thật luôn – và Bond chợt cảm thấy sự chơi vơi giống như khi người ta nhận ra cô giáo của mình cũng kết hôn, hay khi có anh hay chị chuẩn bị có con vậy. 

“Cháy thật đó. Không chữa nổi đâu.” Q đang tán tỉnh kìa. Bond phải chống một tay lên tường để đứng vững. 

“Vậy sao hai người không ra ngồi với Eggsy và đợi một lát?” Phu quân nhà Q nói, và Bond ngơ ngác đi theo Q ra phòng khách. Không còn những bộ cánh bảnh bao, trong khoảnh khắc đầu tiên Bond không chắc đây có phải là cậu trai mình đã gặp. Thế rồi mắt Eggsy mở to khi cậu ta nhận ra; cậu ta hết quay nhìn Q rồi lại nhìn Bond, giống như trong phim hoạt hình vậy, và rồi ngã ngửa ra ghế sofa. “Anh là sếp tổng của anh ấy!” Eggsy thốt lên. “Người không bao giờ cho anh ấy đồ gì hết trơn! Tôi biết ngay mà, chính là anh!” Một tràng cười sáng như tiếng chuông rung từ phía nhà bếp. Q cau mặt. 

“Tôi đã cho anh ta chính xác những công cụ anh ta cần, không phụ kiện màu mè hào nhoáng. Người ta thường đánh giá quá cao mấy thứ đó.” Q khịt mũi. “Em nghe được anh đang dỗi trong đó đó, Merlin.” Cậu ta nói, và cuối cùng Bond đã gặp mặt người anh nghe danh đã lâu: Phu quân nhà Q là Merlin Ma thuật của Galahad. 

Món chính của bữa tối là một đĩa nướng tuyệt hảo, truyền thống và trường tồn với thời gian, hệt như những gì Bond mong đợi từ những gì anh biết từ hai vị chủ nhà. Sau bữa tối, Q cằn nhằn Eggsy đi dọn bát đĩa cho bằng được – “Lão già, hử?” – còn Bond giúp Merlin cất những bộ khăn trải và ghế thừa vào tủ; và rồi đột nhiên Merlin đặt một ngón tay lên môi và ra hiệu cho Bond đi theo mình. 

Anh hơi lo lắng khi đi theo Merlin tới cánh cửa cuối hành lang, nhưng phía sau cánh cửa chỉ là một căn xưởng chế tác được xếp đặt ngăn nắp. Bond nhận ra một vài công trình bày trên bàn – bóng đèn LED mini sẽ được gắn vào một cái tay cầm, máy phát tín hiệu cấp cứu không khác loại Bond sử dụng trong chuyến đi Panama vừa rồi là mấy; nhưng những thứ bày ở phía còn lại trông đều thật xa lạ, thậm chí còn có phần kỳ quái – những thanh phi tiêu thổi nằm bên một chiếc chai dán nhãn cảnh báo bằng ba thứ tiếng, một sợi dây đeo trên âu phục của các quý ông chứa những sợi dây mỏng tang trong mối nối. Bond sáp lại gần phía bên này căn phòng. Đôi mắt Merlin lóe sáng. 

“Chúng ta sẽ không nói gì với cậu ấy, được chứ?” Merlin nói, hoa mỹ xòe ra một chiếc hộp nhung. Bond bật mở nắp hộp, để lộ ra một cặp khuy cài măng-sét dập hình sư tử và kỳ lân dưới biểu tượng vương miện. Merlin phải nín cười trước ánh nhìn háo hức của Bond. “Đèn tín hiệu khẩn cấp, cao cấp hơn trang bị thông thường của anh một chút, tôi nghĩ thế. Tháo nó ra, vặn phần chân; đèn sẽ sáng mười tám tiếng, không bị nóng.” 

Bond hẳn phải để lộ một ít thất vọng, bởi vì, “Tôi không dám đưa anh vũ khí đâu.” Merlin có chút hối lỗi. “Cậu ấy sẽ treo tôi lên mất.” 

“ _Cậu ấy_ cũng định làm thế đây.” Giọng Q lạnh lùng vang lên từ phía cửa. Bond vô cùng cố gắng bày ra vẻ mặt vô tội, nhưng ánh mắt của Q đã đủ nói lên cậu ta tin màn biểu diễn của anh tới mức nào. “Thôi cái ánh mắt cún con đó đi, cả hai anh. Giới thiệu hai anh với nhau đúng là một sai lầm tai hại mà.” 

Có lẽ cậu ta đúng. “Cậu đùa sao?” Bond nói. “Từ giờ Merlin đây sẽ là bạn thân nhất của tôi!”

===


End file.
